disneys_gutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6: Global GUTS (1997)
Global GUTS Special Olympics Edition This special featured Alison "The Stallion" Schivitz from Sioux Falls, South Dakota of episode 33, Ana Federica "The Athlete" Samaniego from Mexico City of episode 24 and Katie "Socks" Piety from Knoxville, Tennessee of episode 33 competing for a Special Guest Stars Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Harrison Ford Give They Medals To Our Players and a Global GUTS trophy. Four events, plus this season's Super Aggro Crag were featured in this special: In the end, Ana from Mexico won the Gold Medal. During the Medal Ceremony, * Rebound * Skurfin' Safari * Free Kick * Jump! Jump! Global GUTS All Stars Special This special featured Gertrude "Hero" Schneider from Bonn, Germany of episode 28, Jacob "The Wheel" Ferris from San Diego, California of episode 6 and Christopher "Psycho" Bate from Derby, England of episode 8 35 37 and 29 competing for a $2,500 college scholarship and a Global GUTS trophy. Seven events, including five new ones plus this season's Super Aggro Crag were featured in this special: In the end, Gertrude from Germany won the Gold Medal. During the Medal Ceremony, * Dodge It * Vertiboggan * Skyball * Mad Max * Tornado Run * Basic Training * Invisible Boat Global GUTS Perfect Score Champions Special This special featured Matilda "Supergirl" Wormwood from Dusseldorf, Germany of episode 32, Dolly "The Hornett" Reber from Knoxville, Tennessee of episode 9 and Ramon "The Reactor" Blanco from Madrid, Spain of episode 30 competing for a $1,925 points, a perfect score champions and a Global GUTS trophy. Seven events, including five new ones plus this season's Super Aggro Crag were featured in this special: In the Matilda from Germany won the Gold Medal. During the Medal Ceremony, * Slam-A-Jama * Rebound * Skyball * Free Kick * Basic Training * Hang Ten * Bull's Eye Episode Guide The behind-the-scenes special, The Road to the Extreme Arena (a.k.a. episode 200), aired on August 31, 1997. Country Code: * CIS (1 is Ukraine, 2 is Russia, 3 is Georgia & 4 is Kazakhstan) * ESP (Spain) * GER (Germany) * ISR (Israel) * MEX (Mexico) * PGL (Portugal) * UK (1 is England, 2 is Northern Ireland, 3 is Wales & 4 is Scotland) * USA (United States) # Jessica USA vs. Jose Spain vs. Kodiak CIS # Abdiel Israel vs. Aadolf Germany vs. Emma UK # Angela Portugal vs. Vasily CIS vs. Abednego Mexico # Kodiak CIS vs. Marissa Mexico vs. Hugo Portugal # Arrigo Germany vs. Anjel CIS vs. Michal Israel # Leah UK vs. Jacob USA vs. Artiom CIS #Julia Spain vs. Cesar Mexico vs. Oren Israel #Juliet Germany vs. Havier Spain vs. Maureen UK #Eugene Portugal vs. Dolly USA vs. Alberto Mexico #Shawn UK vs. Mary Germany vs. Paul USA #Lina Israel vs. Mario Portugal vs. Hope USA #Armando Mexico vs. Arnold Israel vs. Julie UK #Avigail Israel vs. Kanat CIS vs. Azita Germany #Kevin Germany vs. Sarah Spain vs. David Israel #Natalie Germany vs. Matthew UK vs. Alexandre CIS #Rico Portugal vs. Hedwig Germany vs. Eilwyn UK #Fred USA vs. Renee Portugal vs. Stephen Germany #Juliet Israel vs. Artiom CIS vs. Kelly UK #Israel Mexico vs. John Germany vs. Lucia USA #Marco Spain vs. Rachael UK vs. Christina USA #Judas Israel vs. Josue Spain vs. Zlata CIS #Greg USA vs. Julia Germany vs. Roy Israel #Garcia Spain vs. Kanat Israel vs. Claudio Portugal #Angela Germany vs. Ikhlaaq Israel vs. Bruno Portugal #Bem USA vs. Adam UK vs. Angela Israel #Ben UK vs. Beatriz Spain vs. Austin USA #Louise Spain vs. Abigail Germany vs. Chico Portugal #Gertrude Germany vs. Akhil USA vs. Enrique Spain #Scott Germany vs. Alicia USA vs. Christopher UK #Lisa UK vs. Oren Israel vs. Ramon Spain #Shona UK vs. Tricia USA vs. Arnold Israel #Matilda Germany vs. Eduardo Spain vs. Axel Israel #Alison USA vs. Ana Mexico vs. Katie USA (SPECIAL OLYMPICS EDITION) (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: '('Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Harrison Ford) #Gertrude Germany vs. Jacob USA vs. Christopher UK (ALL STARS SPECIAL) #Matilda Germany vs. Dolly USA vs. Ramon Spain (PERFECT SCORE CHAMPIONS SPECIAL) #Judas Israel vs. Tricia USA vs. Filipe Portugal (PERFECT GAME CHAMPIONS SPECIAL) #Armando Mexico vs. Kanat CIS vs. Paul USA (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: '('Livan Hernandez) #Fred USA vs. John Germany vs. Maureen UK (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: '('Michael Jordan) #Natalie Germany vs. Adam UK vs. Hope USA (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: '('Jaime Moreno) #Greg USA vs. Aadolf Germany vs. David Israel (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: '('Mike Vernon) Medal Count Special Guest Stars * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Harrison Ford, appearing in episode 233 (6-33), Harrison Ford Give They Medals To Our Players during the medal ceremony. Category:Seasons